romio × jurietto 羅密歐×茱麗葉
by dayjuana
Summary: [roxette for ivy] They were like Romeo and Juliet, except this didn’t end up like a tragedy. If it did though, it would be a beautiful one.


romio × jurietto  
羅密歐×茱麗葉  
normal disclaimer applies  
roxette for fahlia/ivy  
hope you feel better!  
x --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**ACT ONE; HEY ROMEO, WHERE'S ROSALINE? **

"Hello." The brunette said curtly, bowing her head at two blondes standing in front of her, a girl and a boy. She had been assigned as the science project partner to the blond boy. The blonde girl just had to walk in and ruin the moment, flinging her arms around the blond boy.

Perfect pink lips parted slightly, the blonde girl said, "So you're Olette." Her grip on the blonde boy seemed to tighten; pale eyes threatening, almost saying, 'Don't try anything.'

He was standing there, uncomfortable as he placed a hand on her waist, like an attempt to soothe the savage beast. "I assume you are Naminé." The brunette managed to make out through her teeth, smiling brightly. Of course Olette knew that she was Naminé. Who didn't know Naminé? The Queen Bee, prom queen, not to mention the one dating King Bee Roxas Yamada.

Gorgeous skater boy Roxas, how can a girl ask for more? "'Course I am. Would you mind if I snag Roxas now?" That was a rhetorical question, so she clearly didn't want Olette to answer. Naminé walked out of the library, holding onto Roxas, who seemed to be lacking air right now.

Gathering her things, Olette headed out of the library, a bitter taste on her tongue as she ran it across the tips of her teeth, something she did when she was embarrassed.

"Naminé, we need some room. You're suffocating me." She overhead their conversation between each other while walking down the hall, wanting to go to the cafeteria for lunch. Naminé's face was on the verge of breakdown, lip sticking out, trembling as her breath quickened.

Roxas, on the other hand, stayed firm. The look in his blue eyes meant that he was serious. He was patting her on the back awkwardly, trying to comfort her. "What am I doing wrong, Roxas? We were perfectly fine before…"

Olette didn't hear the rest of their conversation slash breakup, her heart was too loud and it muffled all they had to say to each other.

**ACT TWO; ROMEO, MEET JULIET. **

Eventide High was a clique school, everyone belonged somewhere. You have your freshmen, who are waiting to be sorted into the cliques. ROTC people sat next to the preps, which socialized with the jocks. Asian nerds sat at the far corner of the cafeteria, right next to the Cool Asians. Girls who ate their feelings sat next to the lunch line, girls who don't eat at all sat farthest from the lunch line. Desperate wannabes sat next to the preps and jocks, burnouts next to the wannabes. Sexually active band geeks dominated the dark corner that never got any sun.

Olette was part of the Brainiacs, a group of smart people that were commonly referred to as the core of Honor Society in Eventide High. Sure, other cliques got into the Honor Society too, but it was mostly made up of people from there.

Roxas was a skater boy, but he had pushed the whole teen society and bended it to his own will. He stood at the top, no one dared say anything about who he hung out with or what people he dated. But the people he dated were always almost of the same class. Counting down since his rise of power, there was: Selphie (wannabe), Kairi (cheerleader captain, currently dating his second-in-command, Sora), Aerith (former Queen Bee, dropped out of school), and Naminé, whom he recently dumped.

The blonde girl was causing a scene in the cafeteria with hysterical sobbing and demanding Roxas to tell him who he was seeing. No one dared to speak up as he scanned the sea of faces over. Without a word, he headed over to the brunette, as her heart started to beat harder and harder.

"Happy?" The blond put an arm around her, pulling her up close to him. "How do I know you're not just doing this to fool me?" Naminé's eyebrow arched up slightly. A second later, Olette found herself pressed against the person she only dreamed of kissing.

**ACT THREE; JULIET, JULIET, SPEAK AGAIN. **

"Why did you do that?" Their eyes were stilled glued on the science project they were working on. "Shouldn't you be happy? Girls would have killed to be in your position." Olette's eyes stayed on the piece of paper she was writing on.

Roxas scribbled away too, his head bobbing up and down from looking at his paper and the book. "Don't tell me it was your first kiss." A smirk formed on his face. "W-what do you mean?"

Taking her hand, he leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry babe, I won't tell anyone." Roxas was one hell of a jerk when you got to know him. Much less of a fairytale prince everyone thought he was, but life was hardly what it seemed to be.

Her mouth opened, and blurted the first thing that came to her mind. "I have a boyfriend. Sorry." And shoved him off her, grabbing her things and her eyes flickered with fear. Leaving the boy behind, she ran out into the hallway.

He was hardly the Romeo she thought he was, it horrified her slightly. Tired, she placed her head on the cold wall of her locker. Green eyes closed and thought well over things, as the bell rang. Last period was next, science. Sighing, she took her things and headed to the room.

The teacher instructed them to continue to work on their projects. Olette worked on the presentation, for her writing was much neater compared to his, while he did all the research. The bell rang, so Roxas returned her science book back to her, because he didn't have his.

That night, while flipping through her science book, she founded a note, two simple words that meant so much. _I'm sorry._

**ACT FOUR; ROMEO, ROMEO, LOVE AGAIN. **

"I'm sorry for being so obnoxious." His lips moved as they spent their last day as science partners. "It's alright. Just, don't do it again, okay?" Olette said gently, holding up the project and nodded with satisfaction.

She smiled at him. "Hey, did I really take your first kiss?" Roxas asked, breathless. Nodding, she handed him the project. "It's okay though. I really don't mind."

Cocking his eyebrow, the blond replied, "Oh really? Guess you won't mind if I do it again." His face was so close to her she could see the small flecks of light blue in the irises of his eyes. The brunette's own emerald eyes closed. Her smile faltered slightly. "Don't." Her voice whispered quietly, but her senses gave in anyways.

Olette found herself giving up her second kiss to the same person.

"Oh, and I really don't have a boyfriend." The words slipped out of her mouth as soon as a gap formed between them.

**FINALE; OH ROMEO, OH JULIET. **

Cliques were stupid things. Olette knew that.

She also knew that this relationship under normal circumstances wouldn't last too long. But it did, it held up against the storm.

They were like Romeo and Juliet, except this didn't end up like a tragedy. If it did though, it would be a beautiful one.

**foot-notes: **okay, okay. i've been watching mean girls way too many times to count. for the lovely ivy, hoped this made you feel a bit better!


End file.
